theyinandtheyangfandomcom-20200214-history
Cirrow Lewis
Overview Cirrow is the newest recruit of the Special Ops Force. He specializes in spears, axes, and knives. He is easily angered, but can win over the heart of people. He used to attend a school where he was constantly being bullied for being tall and never fighting, but he chose not to fight because of his strength. The government took Cirrow, and the school believes he committed suicide. He has a bad relation with teachers, and despises reading of any kind, much to Maris' dismay. He is very creative and enjoys drawing. "Not all battles have a winner or loser. Most aren't even finished. But I intend on finishing this one." Cirrow to Shades Early Life Cirrow was born in Montreal, Canada, and he lived with his mother and father. He was 3 when his sister was born, and they died 2 years later from influenza. Cirrow and his grandmother, Sarah, moved to Chicago. His grandmother was the only one aware of his powers, and kept them a secret. Later on, about a few weeks before Shades took him in, Sarah went senile. Cirrow had a pet fox named Pumpkin that he conjured himself, and Sarah panicked and made him release it. She then called the police, and Area 51 held him for a few weeks before deciding that he would make an excellent fighter. They released him a week before Shades captured him, which was not to his knowledge. Personality and Appearance Cirrow is mostly creative, but his traits are listed here: * Creative: He is excellent at drawing and painting * Intelligent: He is very smart and adaptive * Hardworking: Cirrow won't stop until his work is finished. * Short-Tempered: Like Shades, Cirrow is extremely short-tempered. * Skeptical and distrusting: Cirrow only trusts Shades and Raven, and is very suspicious of other people. * Overly Emotional: When he gets upset, it's very destructive, loud, or in other ways; expressive. Cirrow's casual wear includes a light blue tee shirt and brown pants with black shoes. His war armor is leather and iron with orange accents. There is plastic in some places, but this is hardly shown. His sleepwear is a blue elbow length shirt and orange pajama pants with black slippers. His beach attire is a blue sweater and orange swim trunks. Epilogue 20 years from then, Cirrow is about 32-33, and is married to Shades. His grandmother, who is about 90, was at the wedding, but left since she was dying, and didn't approve of Shades and Cirrow getting married. She died the next day. He is the father of 2 kids, Jade and Victoria. Cirrow and his family still reside in the SOFB extension. Trivia * He has exceptional skill at drawing, and is very good at painting. * He wears a leaf dipped in gold on a chain for good luck. * He went through mild gender dysphoria as a child. * He claims to have no favorite animal, but he seems to have a passion for tigers the most. * He has had a crush on Shades ever since they met. * His grandmother was once a General of the US Navy, so Cirrow is used to SOFB ranks.